


Out of Focus, Out of Reach

by sparkleshootingstar



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, M/M, Tenn is a Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleshootingstar/pseuds/sparkleshootingstar
Summary: They’re nottogethertogether.At least, not in the way Riku wants them to be.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Out of Focus, Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/gifts).



The first text is innocuous enough.

_My flight is scheduled for Saturday._

Which means that Tenn's trip is almost over, and they'll be able to see each other soon. Riku beams, reaching over to mark a lazy circle around the date on his calendar, and starts to text Tenn back. But then, his phone buzzes again. There’s a picture, this time.

It’s a carelessly-angled selfie that only captures half of Tenn’s face, but leaves the graceful slope of his neck on full display. Past the dimly-lit profile of an older man, Riku can make out the mosaic of bruises and marks suckled onto Tenn’s pale skin and it shines, still wet with saliva.

The familiar rush of jealousy burns hot and ugly at the pit of his stomach, clashing with the heat of arousal. Riku can barely stand to tear his gaze away from the hickies to focus on the cheeky smile Tenn aims at the camera, lips puckered like he’s blowing a kiss.

 _Miss you_ , says the accompanying text.

Riku closes his eyes and tries to think about something– anything else. He’s almost afraid to check when another message arrives fifteen minutes later.

This one is a full frontal photo of Tenn’s lower half, his legs spread wide open and smeared with a sticky white substance. Someone’s hand is on his thigh, digging into the milky-pale skin and pulling it back to expose his red, swollen entrance. It’s gaping a little even without anyone to hold it open, with long strings of cum dripping out to pool under him.

_Hope you missed me too. ♡_

Riku turns off his phone. 

* * *

They’re not _together_ together.

At least, not in the way Riku wants them to be. 

( “I like you well enough. But...creature like me have certain needs, okay?” )

He’s always known that it would be this way, though. Tenn isn’t human – and while he hasn’t told Riku exactly _what_ he is, it’s not hard to guess. Succubi always gave off a peculiar air to them. Riku knew better than most, due to his family’s long history of having a strong six sense and inclination towards the supernatural. Tenn, with his graceful, slender figure and enchanting eyes, is simply too lovely to be a mere human. 

Riku doesn’t really have an excuse for how he’d gotten himself into this mess. It’s a well-known fact that succubi regard sexual intimacy as more of a necessary substance than something that’s part of an emotional bond, and Tenn had been frank about it from the very beginning. _Just in case you mortals get the wrong idea_ , he’d said, in a matter-of-fact tone which indicated that misunderstandings must have happened before. _I don’t do human relationships. I won’t stay exclusive to you_.

“That’s okay,” Riku remembers saying. “I don’t mind. We can have an open relationship.”

He hadn’t been honest with himself, nor with Tenn. Somewhere in the back of his head, Riku had always held out on some sort of hope that Tenn would eventually change his mind; that whatever bond they had would overcome his succubi nature. 

Perhaps it was easy to hope because Tenn was such a good partner – excluding the nature of his supernatural whimsies, he’s as perfect a boyfriend as Riku could ever have dreamed of. Considerate and doting, Tenn genuinely did always seem to have Riku’s best interests at heart. Their time spent together always passed with ease, and Riku would often feel so happy with him, it’s as if he’s floating.

Then Tenn would disappear without a word and show up the next morning with new hickies, and the happy daydreams Riku conjured up would come crashing down. 

He supposes the texts and photos are his fault, too. Tenn didn’t use to send them to him, perhaps understanding that it would be crossing some sort of human line, but he’d asked Riku a couple times if he was _really_ okay having a relationship like this. _It’s not what I’m used to doing_ , had been Tenn’s exact words. _So if it’s not working out for you, it’ll be better to nip this in the bud, right?_

In other words, if Riku needed him to commit...he’d leave.

It’s sort of pathetic when he thinks about it, but Riku had been so desperate to get Tenn to stay that he’d come off as _too_ okay with the whole situation. Overly eager, even. Somehow, Tenn had gotten the idea that he’d _want_ these texts and pictures of him fucking other people because it got Riku off, and–

–Well, he’s not _totally_ wrong in that regard.

Which is why when Riku’s phone rings again with a video call, the night before Tenn’s scheduled return, he still picks it up against his better judgement. 

“Riku!” Tenn’s smile is blindingly bright. “I missed you.”

His voice alone is enough to make Riku’s pathetic heart skip a beat. Tenn looks so genuinely happy that, for a moment, Riku can allow himself to keep indulging in the fantasy of their relationship. 

Then the camera shifts, and he hears the sound of another man laughing.

“I was getting lonely,” Tenn continues, completely unperturbed even as the camera catches him being manhandled, turned around and pushed onto his hands and knees. He simply adjusts his grip on the phone, pouting. “You can stand to call me more often, you know.”

Riku swallows. “I...didn’t want to interrupt anything.”

“You won’t!” Tenn reassures. “I’ll always make time for you.”

There’s another chorus of laughter this time, from more than one person – as the camera wavers, Riku catches sight of two older men behind Tenn, both of them peering at the phone with something between intrigue and thinly-veiled amusement.

“You sure you don’t wanna make your call first?” One of them says. Even as he talks, Riku can see the way he pulls Tenn up by the hips, tanned fingers digging into the snowy-white skin and sinking in, _in_ –

“Yeah, we can wait.” The second man joins in. “By all means.”

Tenn’s camera shakes again, and there’s a couple of moments where it’s simply pointing at the ceiling before Tenn refocuses it back on his flushed, smiling face. He's lying down again. In the bottom corner of the frame, Riku can see someone’s hand rubbing over his nipples, twisting and pinching until the nubs have become perky and swollen.

“No need,” he says between loud, breathy gasps. “Riku doesn’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” Riku repeats. He almost holds his breath as the frame tilts, juxtaposing the graceful arch of Tenn’s back with the large, rough hands roaming his body. “I...don’t mind.”

Holding onto his phone with his left hand, he fumbles for his belt with his right. The rush of shame and envy runs hot, but his arousal runs hotter still, and he wraps a hand around himself just as Tenn throws his head back and _moans_.

The sound goes straight to Riku’s groin and he chokes back a whimper, biting down hard on his bottom lip as he begins to stroke himself. On screen, the camera sways from side to side before Tenn unceremoniously drops it. 

For a few moments, Riku is helplessly to do anything but listen to Tenn’s high, choked-off whimpers before the camera is picked up again, this time pointing down and giving him a clear view of Tenn’s red-rimmed hole, split open and drooling cum around the edges as someone else’s cock thrusts in and out of him.

“There we go.” An older man’s voice. “You wanted to see, right?”

He grips Tenn’s hip with one hand. The camera sways every time he thrusts into Tenn’s eager ass and the frame is only half-focused, but it’s close enough that Riku can hear the lewd, wet slapping each time he thrusts in, interjected with the sound of Tenn whining. Every movement is rough, making his buttocks quiver.

How many people had Tenn fucked throughout his trip? Is this even the first one today?

Riku doesn’t know. He’ll never know. He turns off his own camera and fumbles for the mute button, stroking himself a little faster as he watches the older man on screen groan as he cums, then pulls out of Tenn. A rush of wetness follows, dripping semen all over his thighs.

There’s barely a pause before they’re dragging Tenn up again, moving him roughly onto the second man’s lap. He slips in easily for sloppy seconds, bracing Tenn against his chest as he begins to bounce the smaller boy up and down on his cock. The camera closes in on Tenn’s face, his eyes cloudy and glazed over with pleasure as he writhes, grinding back against the other man like a bitch in heat.

“Haaaaah– more, _more–_ ”

“You’re insatiable,” the second man laughs, buckling up harder into Tenn and grinning widely as his voice stutters. “Not enough yet? You still want more?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tenn whines. His eyes crack open, looking straight at the camera. “More, Riku, more– _Riku_ – want you–”

Riku lurches with a full-body shudder upon hearing his own name. On the other end, the two men laugh again.

“Calling out your boyfriend’s name? Even though you’re here with us.”

“That’s pretty fucked up, man.”

“What a total _slut_.”

It sways out of focus again, and Riku can just barely make out the first man moving forward, pushing Tenn’s legs further apart and hooking them up on his shoulder before he lines himself up with Tenn’s entrance, already stretched wide around the other man’s cock.

“Here. Since one wasn’t enough for you.”

Tenn’s sounds tilts into loud, sharp little cries of pleasure. The phone drops, landing careless at an angle against the pillow. Half of the lens is covered by blankets and Riku can’t see much at all, but he hears exactly when Tenn goes over the edge, his voice catching on the edge of a scream. It takes several seconds before the phone is picked up again, held over Tenn’s limp, sweaty form lying prone on the bed.

His beautiful pale skin is covered in hickies, chest heaving with every breath and splattered with stick white semen as far up as his reddened nipples. The camera tilts down between his spread-open legs to his stretched, puckered rim, glossy with cum.

Riku’s breath catches and it only takes one, two more rough strokes before he comes as well, almost sobbing with yearning and misery.

The camera shakes one last time, returning to Tenn’s hands and the radiant smile on his flushed, lovely face.

“Darling?”

Riku hastily unmutes himself, though he doesn’t dare turn on his own camera. “Tenn,” he chokes out, sounding strangled even to his own ears.

If Tenn notices, he doesn’t comment on it. He smiles instead, bringing up a white-splattered hand and idly licking off the traces around his own fingers before winking and blowing a kiss at the camera.

“Love you,” he says, voice so warm and affectionate that Riku can almost believe it. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> *fingerguns* Happy Extremely Belated Birthday, Mel! I have no concept of time or a schedule, but nothing like a bit of porn to brighten up your day, right?
> 
> Bless the anon function. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
